Death
by Surri
Summary: A tale of love,hate and death involving an interisting deal made between envy and edward


CHAPTER 1 – TRUTH

"Oh God, get away from me!" A voice called out from the deep jagged forest. Unable to catch his breath, the boy fell on his face and scurried up to begin running once again. Turning his head back towards the castle, his eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of the taller, green haired monster.

Smiling with a detestable smug look across his face, the taller, older and perhaps the most violent sin of all takes the chance to re-capture his rightfully owned toy. "Now why would I let you leave when we haven't had our fun you promised?" He tackled the blonde haired boy roughly on the ground and pinned down his limbs with his own. Laughing as he did so he ran his tongue down the 16 year olds face, enjoying the lost taste "Forever you shall stay mine" he smiled at him.

Squirming from the violation of his skin, the boy yelled back "Envy! I'm not yours!" he continued squirming to get away from him. Until he felt Envy's long slender fingers beginning to penetrate his soft flesh. He opened his eyes to see him starring directly into his own. Beginning to bead drops of sweat as anxiety began to take over his body. Grimacing at the thought of returning to that horrible castle. He lashed out again, struggling with all his might to get free as he kicked his knees in the air.

The sin was much more experienced with battle and dominance; he began to tell the boy something as he bent down and whispered in his ear "Now Edward…is that any way to treat me?" he asked tightening his grip and snickered slightly at Ed's pain. Laughing only at the boy's foolish mistake to leave the castle where he was imprisoned in. He pulled the boy up and latched his hands around Ed's wrists tightly "Now…you aren't leaving this time" he began to push the boy forward, back to the frightening castle.

"Don't touch me!" he lashed out, wiggling around. Not thinking of the consequences that his outburst cost him, he glanced back at Envy. Bad mistake. Envy tightened his grip, but let go of one of his wrists and started guiding his free hand up under Ed's shirt.

"Face it Ed, you belong to me" he groped his flesh, dragging his sharp nails along the softness, scratching and tearing the skin. "If you even try to escape again" he whispered. "I'll take back my end of the promise and kill your brother in front of you" He pulled Ed closer and tighter. "And look Edo-Chan" he laughed. "Look where we are again" he pushed Ed closer to the castle.

Outside the castle, stood the impatient 14-year-old sin named Wrath. Catching a glimpse of Envy's capture, he began to jump up and down uncontrollably and lashing forward, just enough time to give Ed a hard smack on the face "You found him! You found him!" he laughed, pulling the blonde's braid down and forcing Ed to look at the ground beneath "come on envy, let me have fun with Elric!" he pleaded to the older sin.

Pushing Wrath away, Envy held back onto Ed's body "Not this time" he said in a smug tone "It's my turn" He walked in, pushing Edward onto the floor in the centre of the room "Don't move"

Beginning to get nervous on what Envy had planned to do with him. Ed sat on his knees, now bleeding from the abuse in the forest, contemplating his next feeble escape. "Wear these," A familiar voice from the other room yelled out, His voice. Ed looked up near the door where envy had walked into and noticed him coming back out, carrying with him some black clothing. Puzzled by this he asked, "What are those?"

"These my dear Edward, are your new clothes" he threw them at Ed's feet and crossed his arms, looking down with a smug look he said "get dressed" he pointed to a washroom nearby.

"Do I really have to wear these?" He inspected the clothing further as he unfolded them. One was a black sleeveless top. The bottom was a short black skort. Completely flustered by the thought of being forced to wear a skort made him tense. "A skort?" he asked as he arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

Pulling a sarcastic little quip across his face, Envy bent down and hooking a long finger under Ed's chin said, "Like I said my little Chibi, you don't have a choice but to listen to my orders, that was our deal, was it now? So go get changed." he ordered letting go of the blonde. Pointing to the washroom once again.

Knowing that if he disobeyed envy, or any of the sins. Ed would be in a world of trouble. For the sake of his brother, He stood up against his very morals he grew up with and began to ramble to the washroom. If only Al knew what he was doing for him. Locking the door behind him in the bathroom he glanced in the mirror and ran this fingers through the blonde bangs that overhung on his face. "What on earth am I letting them do?" he said to himself as he began undressing the many layers of clothes he wore. They were tattered, grimy, caked in dry blood. Many minutes later he had stripped himself of everything except for his daylight azure boxers.

Glancing at the 'special outfit' he had received. Ed blushed, becoming further and additionally troubled then before he easily tore the black sleeveless top over his head and brushed it smoothly on his torso. Still unsure about the skort, thinking to himself he got over his pity fear and slid the silky black skort over his hips. Donning a completely new outfit then before, he gazed at his reflection in the mirror again and noticed the shape of his chaotic and in how disarray his braid was in. Taking the braid out, he let the long blonde locks overflow onto his shoulders. Brushing his hair straight with his injured fingers he put his hair into a tight ponytail and gathered up his discarded clothes and gave one last sigh to his remaining dignity. Donning the rather revealing new outfit, Ed had dangerously walked out into the large sitting area. The outfit easily took notice of his prosthetic metal right arm and left leg. Otherwise known as auto-mail.

Envy, Wrath and Greed were sitting on the large sofa when Ed ventured out into the room. Tightly holding the old clothes he kept his attention to the three male sins. Seeing Ed's new ensemble "You clean up nicely Edo" he cackled evilly. That same evil laugh was enough to send chills down Edward's spine. "The skort is nice and short, just the way I like it," he added to his perverted insult. Only appearing to be 4 years older then Ed, Envy had the better grasp on how life works.

He began to blush uncontrollably as he held onto his clothes. The warmth had left them, as did his last sign that he would never leave the castle. Hearing footsteps nearing him, Ed looked up only to be surprised to see an angered Greed "You and Envy made a deal right? Go thank him properly for sparing your brother's miserable life" he grabbed Ed's auto-mail hand and pushed him onto the floor. Right in front of Envy himself as he looked up, scared for his life once again.

"First the short skort, and now…on your knees for me? This day keeps getting better and better!" he smirked suggestively, twisting a finger along Ed's delicate jaw line. Noticing Ed's failure to struggle, Envy smirked, glad to have won the boy.

He didn't do anything, he just allowed Envy to fondle him. After he had his fun. Ed looked at the ground, keeping his infuriated tears hidden. Then forming another plan to escape, Ed looked up at Envy; this plan may scar him for life, in his most seductive tone said "Yes…"

Hearing those sweet words come out of Ed's mouth, Envy smiled with a bit of a perverted expression. "Finally came to your senses huh?" he took Ed's hand and pulled him up off the floor to stand by himself.

Wrath and Greed were still on the couch; talking to greed, Wrath asked "He's always had a thing for Elric huh?"

"I guess," greed said watching Envy closely "Ed is technically Envy's toy now, so yeah, let him have his fun" he rolled his eyes and glanced up at the ceiling and laughed.

Envy looked deep into Edward's, locking his gaze as he smiled with great pleasure and ran his long fingers through Ed's bangs, and then down his face. Leaning close he whispered "Go upstairs" he winked at Ed.

Being the fool and not knowing the danger he was in, Ed proceeded to begin to walk up the winding staircase that led to the higher level of the mansion. As he walked up the staircase, the skort was painfully riding up his ass. Making sure to pull it down a bit to avoid a wedgie. Once at the top of the staircase, Ed began to search for envy's room. Seeing a door with scratched on words labelled 'Envy's Pad', Ed couldn't help but laugh at Envy's attempt to be cool as he turned the knob and entered the room. Thinking only of his brother, Ed said under his breath "I'm doing this for you Al, so you'd better live."

Figures that his walls were painted dark green, Ed walked in the dark room, not bothering to search for a light switch, he began wondering around the room, until he felt something brush up against his backside. Sending shivers down his spine, ed turned around to see envy's dark hateful eyes, One could tell he was smiling smugly by the way he talked. "Nervous?" he asked wrapping his arms around Ed's stomach and resting his chin on his shoulder.

His mind slowed, he opened his mouth and stuttered "N…no" he glanced at the happy boy.

"Good" he said as his mood changed into a dangerous sexual one. He tore Ed around to face him; grabbing his wrists tightly he slammed the boy against the nearest wall, Making sure he had a tight grip on the boy. He began to move closer to him, pressing is lower region against his.

"No!" he lashed out, fearing the end result of this game. Screaming at Envy, Ed knew that his plan was spoiled and would have to endure some kind of punishment from him.

"I heard you liked it rough" he looked at Ed. Briefly letting go of his wrists and asked "Why do you think I wear the skort?" he placed his hands on his hips and began to slowly pull it down and with a quick movement, tore them off his own body. Nothing-on underneath left envy completely half naked on his own will.

"No!" he lashed out against, struggling to get free from the demented one called Envy. Noticing something suspicious, he began to get nervous.

Envy was still pressed against Ed's slender body. Half naked he put his hand roughly on top of the blonde's head he pushed him down on the floor against the wall. The only thing he could see was Envy's lower region, including his hardening limb between his legs. He looked down at Ed, his hand still pressed on his head "Equivalent exchange am I correct? Now do it before I have to!" he said pushing the obligation of Ed giving Envy oral sex by force.

Moving his head away he strongly protested. Shaking his head and keeping his mouth closed tight he looked up at an angry envy. He bent down on his knees and looked at Ed. Roughly grabbing his chin to make him understand he said "We made a deal, I get to do whatever I want to you, and if I want it, you have to do it for me…If you want your brother dead, I suppose I _could_ let you go." he played with Ed's mind.

Still protesting, Envy grabbed his chin again and by force, squeezed Ed's mouth open and held it tightly. "Then be that way". It began to go downhill from there. Ed had been pushed on the floor, on his back. Envy had managed to keep Ed's mouth open and still a firm hold on Ed's other wrist. He shoved his now hardened member deep within the confines of Ed's mouth and began to pump his excitement into Ed. As tears flowed from his eyes, Ed realized that the disgusting taste in his mouth was that of Envy. Holding his mouth open still, his grip tightened as he let out a moan of pure excitement. Envy enjoyed it, being the only true queer homunculus out of the 7 deadly sins. After a few minutes of the torture, he left Ed's mouth and stood up off the boy. Admiring the fact that he may have broken poor Edward's sanity. "That wasn't so bad was it?" he asked licking his lips and smiling.

He began to gag, throwing up most of the white substance that still lingered in his mouth; most of it had been swallowed. Crying and useless to do anything. This act proved that Ed did in fact belong to Envy. He sat back away from Envy, hugging his knees as he began to shake from the fear. "You bastard!"

Envy bent down and stroked Ed's jaw line suggestively "Get used to it, those favours are only part of the deal" he smiled smugly. " I also think you enjoy it, Edo" he stood up and laughed again. He looked down at Ed and began to make his way out of the room. Not bothering to take notice of the boy's mental condition at the moment.

When he left the room, Envy bumped into Greed who had a smug expression on his face "How was it, yeah queer?" he asked laughing and giving him a smack on the back.

"Screw off!" he punched Greed away and began to make his way down to the kitchen.

Greed smiled evilly and went into Envy's room to see the huddled up Edward in the corner, hugging his knees and still coughing up the gross taste in his mouth. "Have fun?" he asked standing directly above Ed. Retorting his face away to the wall, Ed refused to talk.

Grabbing his arm, Greed lifted Ed up to a standing position and looked into the yellow eyes "look at me when I'm talking to you!" he began to beat Ed in the stomach until he gave a shriek of pain.

As tears began to roll down his face, Ed kept his face away from Greed. Getting more and more irritated, Greed took his free hand and clasped his fingers tightly around Ed's fragile neck. Starting to strangle the boy, he slammed Ed against the wall so he couldn't touch the ground.

Holding Greed's hands with his own he gagged again "let…go" he pleaded between breaths.

Greed held tighter and getting more irritated asked, "Are you going to be nice?" as he once again strained Ed of his breath. "Are you Ed?" In return, Ed nodded yes as he tried to breathe. Greed dropped the boy's beaten body roughly on the floor and smirked "Useless piece of shit." As he left Ed coughing for his stolen breath. "Take a shower" he scuffed and left the room.

As soon as Ed had regained his breath, it took him a few minutes to stand up and gather his broken thoughts. He began walking out of the room, searching for the nearest washroom. Sensitive to the bright light in the hall, He slowly found his way to a nearby washroom. He opened the door and grabbed a couple of towels and closed the door behind him. He held his hands over his eyes and just thought how horrible his life turned out. He began undressing his newly beaten body, peeling off the black top revealed the horror that covered his body. Fresh cuts, bruises galore, dry blood caked in new wounds, the deep red marks etched around his neck. He tried not to touch them, but accidentally did so as he stepped into the allotted shower in the small cramped room.

Turning on the shower, hot bursts of burning water brutally beat on his body as he cringed and began to wash his naked, beaten body. The once dry blood moistened as tiny drops sank to the white pourcline and began to stain it, until it washed away from the boiling hell. The blood in his hair washed out and the magnificent golden blonde hair shone through it. He scrubbed his hair as hard as he could to get clean, clean enough to face the homunculi.

He couldn't think let around feel the sudden cold embrace of someone behind him. The one cruel one hugged his chest, tightly digging at his fresh wounds as Ed turned his head and saw Envy. The only thing going though his mind was how in the hell would he get out of this situation. "How did you get in?" he asked on impulse, fearing another attack.

"You underestimate me Chibi-Chan, I have a key for EVERYTHING" he emphasized his point as he smiled smugly and held his tight grip on Ed's chest. Envy began to see the marks Greed gave Ed "You pissed him off, you'll learn next time" he hooked a finger under Ed's chin and forced him to look into his dark purple eyes.

Ed placed his hand tightly on Envy's pressed one, just a quick reflex as he let out a squeak of pain, hoping he would let go of his beaten chest. Envy squeezed Ed's hand in return, and for a brief moment he had clutched a fluttering hope that Envy was having a change of heart and would let him go.

No such luck, he began by once again, dragging his sharp nails over the soft, newly formed scabs across his chest, squeezing harder and harder until Ed began to cry a little bit. Ed still clutched envy's hand, still entwined their hands latched together in the heat of the moment. "So Edward," he slowly brushed his hair to the side and he could feel Envy's lips against his neck as he spoke "I'm so very glad I was able to catch you earlier today, I hope you never try to leave again. If you do, things will only turn harder for you" he emphasized his point by latching his teeth firmly to the rook of Ed's neck and bit down hard.

He let out a painful noise and closed his eyes shut, not before releasing a tear as the blood from his neck ran down into the shower, turning a light red colour.

"Having a good time?" he asked as he released his deadly grip from his neck.

There was no room to back up anymore; Ed knew that he soon wouldn't be able to resist Envy. His blood ran from his chest, his neck, mixing with the clear water until it turned red around their feet. "Cause I know you and I are going to have a _lovely_," Envy pressed hard on Ed for a brief moment, "…time aren't we?" his lips curled into a sneer, still glistening with the red blood from Ed's neck.

Envy held his hips now tightly pressed against Ed's backside as he still held onto the boy. Ed couldn't take it anymore as he clenched his eyes shut as he felt envy pressing harder on his back. Swallowing his fear, Ed tore Envy's hand off his chest, ignoring the searing pain everywhere "Get away from me!" Ed screamed backing up in a corner away from the malicious Envy. Not caring that he disobeyed him, Ed stood up in a quick pace and leapt out of shower, taking the curtain with him.

Envy slipped in the shower, allowing Ed to run. He jumped over the edge. Tears, blood and nasty red water spewing everywhere. His arm reached for the door, to freedom- but he caught me first. The back of his head felt like it was on fire, and he slipped on his back. Scrambling to get up, Envy got _down_ faster. '_He can't weigh much'_ he thought in a panic as he tried to throw Envy off him. Envy held on tight, painfully. His eyes told Ed everything, his lips gave away what he would do, and Ed still fought. Envy's long green hair fell into Ed's eyes and he gave a scream. Blinded for a short time as he tried to get his vision clear. He would have to stop holding him off if he wanted to see again. It was a stalemate, his body checkered with Envy's nails. He just laughed.

"No!" Ed cried. "I don't…no!" he squirmed in envy's unusual grip that was tightening, cutting off circulation. Envy stared down at Ed as he lowered his face on his.

"Like I previously stated Chibi, things will only get harder if you even think about escaping, you belong to me" he rested his nose on Ed's and licked his lips suggestively.

Ed stared into his eyes, horrified as the salty tears mixed into the discarded water on the floor.

He whispered, "Now you will feel the pain my dear beaten toy" he snickered for a moment, and then latched his feet around Ed's. Not knowing what he was planning, Ed went again struggled with all his strength. Ignoring the foul smell of blood around his body. He screamed even though he knew that no one would come to help him.

As his body lay on top of Edward's. Moving in a slow and deliberate way, Ed could only pray that this would end soon. If not for his brother, he would have smashed palm-tree-head's face into the floor and redecorated the room with a more soothing red. He couldn't help but cry as his hands were never meant to do. To wonder how the others would react, to hope that al may never know these sins… knowing Envy, Ed couldn't rely on anything. Anyone. Envy's lips over Ed's flesh. Ed shivered and Envy only went harder.

His pace and motions only seemed to gradually get worse, although he could just be imagining it as Envy tore his insides with his own envious pleasures. Ed always knew in his mind that Envy was a bad one. Perhaps even worse then the rest, not easily manipulated by food or emotions, Ed never expected him to take a step so vile that it would tear his whole reason for breathing upside down. "Envy," he choked back a sob, trying to steady his own cracked voice "Why do you do this? Why?"

"Because my pet," he grunted with each gracefully penetrating thrust. "I like watching you cry. Your true beauty shines with each silver thread skimming down your cheek," he reached down, still keeping his timely pace and slid the tip of his vile tongue over the curve of Ed's violated cheek, gathering a stolen taste of his fallen tears.

Ed kept his eyes closed. Perhaps it was only a nightmare. Maybe. He felt Envy's tongue skimming his face. Tears now the only means of communication to express the pain. He moved his face away to at least stop Envy from violating him even more. Feeling one more penetrating thrust, Ed let out a painful scream, his whole body closing up, tightening. One more tear.

After violating Ed's mind and body for about 5 minutes, Envy finished up and looked down at the boy with a seductive look and touched Ed's quivering lips and said with a smug tone "Now, Now…" he laughed placing a delicate hand on Ed's bloody chest.

Ed cringed at the pain as he opened his eyes and Envy put more pressure on his heart this time "You must be a glutton for punishment from me, personally Edo-Chan, I enjoyed it. Maybe you did to? Ne?" he just laid on top of Edward now, gazing into his yellow eyes filled with tears as he moved closer. For a brief moment, Envy's lips touched Ed's and he gave into all temptation to his own secret desires. Ed kissed back, closing his eyes gently. Envy just smiled smugly as he knew he had won. Parting his lips from Ed's weak grasp he said in return "Put your clothes on and come down to the kitchen" he got off Ed and proceeded to put his own clothes back on.

CHAPTER 2- FORCE 

For a moment, Ed lay on the cold bathroom floor. Thinking what he just gave into. Did he really want this? Or was this just a trick his mind was playing on him. He touched his lips and blushed at the touch, still tasting Envy's taste. Ed stood up and began to dress himself and ringed his hair from the remaining water soaked into the blonde hair, as he happened to look in the mirror, seeing the permanent blush "Why can't I stop blushing" he asked himself.

Down in the kitchen, Greed, Gluttony, Wrath and Envy were eating, except for Envy, he was happily waiting for his pet to arrive downstairs. Getting impatient he wondered to the fridge to fetch a couple bottles of hard rum "What are you doing?" Greed asked, choking back the now lukewarm coffee.

"You'll see" he said smiling and hinting something as he poured himself a glass and drank it with much distaste. He grabbed another glass and poured one for Ed when he came down.

Wrath looked at Envy"Really Envy, at 8 pm?" he asked about drinking. "So late in the evening?"

"Hey!" his voice began to slur. "I just got Edo the way I want him," he laughed becoming drunk.

Ed came downstairs, carefully walking not to touch his tender wounds. His whole body ached to a point where he couldn't feel pain unless given in large amounts. He tried to be brave, inhaled and stopped. Given the sharp intake of breath, Ed coughed and proceeded to walk down the winding stairs. Ed didn't notice the blood leaking from his chest wounds seeping through his clothes, so he continued walking until he reached the kitchen where he was stopped by Wrath. "Wow!" he said looking at the running blood "What the hell happened to you?" he looked over at Envy, all ready knowing what happened, he just liked pissing Edward off. Wrath ran away and joined the other sins and laughed.

Ed looked at wrath and said quietly "Nothing" he lied joining the table to sit by Envy.

He wrapped his arms around Ed's waist and pushed a glass of alcohol into his hands "Enjoy" he rested his head on top of Ed's head, smelling the beautiful smell and smiling that same smug look as he watched Ed chug the hard rum.

He laughed watching Ed slur his words and begin to lose his balance. The rum slowly intoxicating him and his judgement. He pushed the boy onto his lap and poured another glass and watched the 16-year-old drink like crazy.

Ed slammed the glass on the table and looked at envy, fascinated by his features he confessed "God Damn! You're beautiful!" he stuttered as he blinked and slammed his head ungracefully on the table below.

Everyone was shocked by Edward's confession. Their mouth's dropped and nothing came out. Not expecting Ed to be so bold. Envy just laughed as he grabbed Ed's hand "It's a good thing you're drunk," he laughed at the drunk boy.

"Another drink?" he asked holding up his empty glass and begging for more alcohol.

Easily pouring another glass, Envy watched in excitement as Ed drank to his heart's content, eagerly seeing how far he can push Ed to do something. He began to jump up and down on Envy's lap, one hundred percent drunk. He fell on the floor to his hands and knees, the alcohol not helping he said turning his head to look at envy "Hey, hey…Envy" he winked and slurred "Get… get on!" he laughed and then hiccupped.

Not taking any delay on the invitation, Envy immediately hoped of his chair and hopped on Ed's back, hugging his side and neck less then gently. Hearing him laugh and hiccup, He took his advantage and held his hands to Ed's cheeks "You're mine" he laughed evilly.

"Heh, you," Ed said, grinning. Oh, how Envy would have a fun time reminding Ed of this! "WRATH!" he screamed "Get me a camera, now!" he demanded more then asking as he held onto Ed's side's for support. Without waiting for Wrath's return, Envy began to start his own festivities. Leaning close to his ear, He whispered to show him what a good time was. Stupid twit agreed and said "yes!" Music to his ears. Ed began jumping up and down, so Envy smacked him on the ass "Yee Haw!"

Ed continued bouncing up and down and just laughed when Envy smacked him, taking in the intoxicating beverage coursing through his veins. Envy smacked him again on the ass, but harder "Come on Edo, faster!"

He bounced harder on Ed's back, feeling the soft skin as he guided his hands up and down Ed's back "Such beautiful hair" he pulled Ed's hair back, forcing him to look back at envy and smiled "Show me a good time" he asked Ed as he ground his hips on his lower part of his ass.

Ed grinned, drunk. As Envy got off him, he got up also, brushed himself off and looked at Envy in a drunken way. Then viciously hugging him, his arms wrapped around his waist "You want fun?" he knocked Envy onto the floor. Not causing any pain to either of them, Ed began to move his hands anywhere he pleased on Envy's body. He could tell Envy was enjoying this. Envy pulled his hand roughly around the back of Ed's neck and pulled his face closer and licked his cheek.

"Come closer my pet" He said with dirty things planned for later.

Ed seemed oblivious of the eyes watching him as he pulled his hands from Envy's hold and continued roaming freely over the hairless skin under Envy's shirt. Envy obediently raised his arms over his head as Ed tore his shirt over his head and tossed it aside.

"Edward!" Envy let out a characteristically evil cackle "I really must get you drunk more often!" he raked his nimble fingers through the blonde head of hair looming over and tugged the willing boy for an eager kiss.

He loomed forward, the glinting golden eyes upon the dark purple ones. Envy pulled him closer. Still feeling his hands on his body, Envy pulled Ed closer; Ed wrapped his arms around his back, like a hug almost. Inching his lips closer, his eyes closed, and for that minute, the two were lost in a world only surrounded by eternal bliss. Lips and tongue's battling for dominance as their light touching session turned to frantic fondling. Envy raked his hands though Ed's hair once again, thinking in his mind that his true hatred for Ed may have been indescribable bliss towards him.

As he kissed the boy, Ed let go and rolled his finger around Envy's soft lips. He was still drunk, but felt some sort of affection as he went to speak.

Cutting him off, Envy silenced him "Don't speak" he sat up. The drunken boy still attached to him as he wrapped his legs around Envy's waist. In a position that suited both personalities, Ed was very close to his face. Looking at him suggestively, Envy ran his tongue down Ed's jaw line. Surprised he didn't want to run, Envy knew he won again. Ed had changed, or was it the alcohol-induced rush that was allowing him to do such things?

Ed got off envy shortly after and looked at everyone, and with a drunken blush turned to envy "can I go to bed now?" he asked still completely drunk as he held gently onto several thick strands of his green hair.

Not denying him anything, Envy smiled "sure, I'll be up later" he stood up so that how he moved, Ed would understand all his unique body movements. Licking his lips he said claming Ed "He's an interesting catch all right" he cackled evilly.

Greed finally approached Envy, being about a foot taller then the envious sin and looked down at him, placed an elbow on Envy's shoulder "you better get up there before he's passed out" he laughed pushing Envy roughly out of the kitchen, watching Envy return back upstairs.

For a second, Envy had to think, "Where did Ed go?" he walked around upstairs. Nearing his room he noticed the door open a bit, the lights were off and he knew Ed must have gone inside. Laughing discretely he walked in slowly, half way in the room as he looked around. Venturing in now the door slammed shut behind him and locked. Envy jumped without knowing "Ed?" he asked looking around blinded from darkness.

"I'd knew you'd come back" a voice came from behind him as a pair of arms wrapped tightly behind him, encasing envy in a tight hug. A familiar situation Envy was all too familiar with only he was on the other end.

"Can I do anything for you Edo?" Envy drunkenly cooed as he smiled at the darkness covering his room. He could feel Ed's bare flesh against his own and it sent shivers down his spine, and then melted at Ed's touch.

He pulled envy back onto the blanket-ridden bed. He could see the golden eyes shining in the moonlight as he starred into him. "What are you planning Ed?" Envy asked curious as Ed planted a firm hand on Envy's chest.

"You'll see," he said briefly sitting up, and positioning himself in between Envy's legs and making himself comfortable. Ed began to guide his hands up Envy's legs as he reached the hem of Envy's silk skort.

Not objecting to the guilty pleasure of allowing the drunken boy to do what he pleases, Envy allowed Ed to continue his fun. As his hands reached under Envy's skort, he looked down with a dirty smile "Want to go further?" he asked as he arched his hips upwards.

He didn't waste any time pulling his hands upwards as they reached Envy's groin area. He looked up and smiled "Oh, I'm good" he managed to slip his graceful hands under the tight shorts and guide his hands on the naked flesh. He smiled drunkenly as he felt around at his own will.

For Envy, the sensation was unbearable as he felt Ed groping him between his legs. Envy let out a moan of satisfaction as he lay back "You sure know how to please a man Ed," he said keeping his eyes closed at the delightful pleasure. Ed guided his hands under the all ready open skort and reached out from the sides. Gracefully pulling it half off, he stopped and admired the final toned stomach never before revealed in such a fun time. Then pulled the skort completely off.

Envy watched Ed and asked, "Like what you see" he grabbed a hold of Ed's sides and smiled. He could see it, the desire in Ed's eyes to do what Envy did to him, to do to Envy. He didn't mind, Envy just sat back and grinned.

Shortly after the light groping Ed gave to Envy. Ed leaned down and whispered in his ears "I've always had a thing for you, I was just to afraid" he said suddenly latching his lips around envy's.

Moulding his lips with Ed's, Envy guided his hands down the soft curves of Ed's fantastic smooth body. Then groping my hand down to Ed's all ready responding penis. Smiling smugly, Envy held onto Ed like that for a few minutes, until he felt Ed wrap his arm around Envy's neck and biting hard down on his neck. Envy let go of Ed and both got caught up in the once intense moment

"Envy…" Ed murmured as he got into a compromising situation "God, you're beautiful" he said still drunk. Kept his eyes closed. Sweat accumulating between the heating bodies. The air between them getting hot and stale as lips and limbs battled for dominance. The true experience was new to both of the boys. Envy reached for Ed's flesh hand and began sucking on the soft supple tasty fingers. He let out a groan as he lifted his knees up, giving Ed a better grip as he held onto him. He sat up the best he could without giving way to the many desires that plagued his mind about the beautiful blonde. He grabbed Ed's legs and pushed him closer to his groin, hinting he wanted more then just touching.

"Edward" Envy groaned in pleasure. "Come closer" he rolled over, switching positions with Ed. Now on top, Envy looked down and began kissing the area near Ed's reliving penis. Then kissing all the way up to his chest, he reached under his bed and grabbed a tube of lube he had kept secret from everyone and smiled at Ed. He sat up, between Ed's legs and opened the tube and rubbed some of the cool gel between his fingers and bent down towards Ed's entrance and slowly probed his gelled up fingers into Ed.

He let out a squeak of surprise and was scared for a second "What the hell was that?" he asked grabbing onto Envy.

"That pleasure you just felt was your prostate being penetrated" he scissored his fingers around in Ed, making sure he was ready he gelled his own length and lined himself with Ed, not giving him a second's warning before he penetrated Ed's insides.

An hour goes by and after their time of complete bliss, Ed lay beside Envy, dozing off. "Sleep my pet" Envy brushed Ed's hair out of the way. Little did Ed know that the deal they made was completely destroyed when Envy went back on his word about not killing his brother, Ed didn't deserve to know such useless information Envy thought as he too drifted off to sleep, both hands tightly wrapped around Ed's toned stomach.

Morning came around early the next morning, the sunlight dancing between the cracks of Envy's black curtains. Ed opened his eyes slowly, not remembering much from the night before. Feeling the oncoming after affects of alcohol, he sat up, his whole body aching. Envy still held onto Ed, not wanting to let go but Ed easily parted from his grasp and found the discarded clothes messed up on the floor. He sauntered over and placed his clothes back on his naked body. Just that simple task sent Ed frantically searching for a bathroom to throw up. He bolted out of the room and ran into the nearest one he could find, leaving his trail of unpleasant vomiting noises through the mansion.

Sleeping through the whole thing, Envy lay in bed, happily dreaming of his next massacre. Everyone else was awake though to hear the sick noises made by the sick Edward made. Wrath ventured to the room Ed was in, tired as hell he nagged "what the hell did you two do last night?" he asked watching Ed be sick as a dog. He added insult to injury when he laughed at the sick one. All the disturbing noises he heard the night before gave him an advantage to harass Ed.

Ed looked up and leaned against the wall with his head between his legs and went to the toilet again. After five minutes of throwing up, he looked back up and wiped the remaining vomit off. "I…I don't remember," the poor boy rested his head against the toilet seat. "What happened?" he asked wrath. Like he would know.

"Well," a smile stretched across his face as he began to tell Ed the stories of the night before. "When you are stone cold drunk, you do things that pleased envy, feeling him up, stripping him down and yourself" he felt a bit uncomfortable telling Ed the next part " MANY loud noises and screams came from both of you" he arched and eyebrow at Ed. Knowing that Envy and Ed committed the greatest of sin ever. Wrath was still embarrassed as he asked Ed "Face it, you love him don't you?"

Ed blushed through the sickness and threw up yet again. "I shouldn't be allowed to drink," he said avoiding the initial question asked. After feeling relativity fine and not tasting the foul stench of vomit in his mouth, he sat back and rested his head against the adjacent wall and glancing at wrath who looked like he needed the washroom. Ed stood up and left the room, shaking as he walked. He left the room and sat outside Envy's room. His hands covering his eyes and brought them down to his neck.

"Why can't I stop thinking about him? Are these real feelings? Or just my hatred built up?" he asked himself, confused by life in question. He couldn't get Envy out of his mind. Scenes of the night before, he saw envy peering over him, with a satisfied grin on his face. Ed blushed "Do…I really…like him?" he looked up at the ceiling. "I wonder what he's dreaming about," he peered into Envy's room where the green haired boy slept peacefully. Ed stayed there, sitting on the floor, admiring the light casting down on Envy's slender body. He couldn't help but question his very own sexual preference. The long green hair cast a beautiful shadow on Envy's face. His eyes shut made him look even more beautiful.

Other then being around Envy, Ed was very uncomfortable around the other homunculi, when one approached him in the hall, Ed kept his direction at the floor, hoping they would leave fast. He noticed the boots and recognised the boots. They had belonged to Greed. He kept his face down for sure now. Not wanting to look at the one who beat him. He hated Greed with a great passion; nothing could explain his hatred for the cocky bastard who walked around like he was king of the world. He hated how Greed treated him like something could easily be disposed of. Becoming impatient, Ed crawled into the room where envy slept and crawled into bed with him and hugged him. Smiling at Envy, he ran his fingers though the green hair, noticing the grin on Envy's face "What are you dreaming about?" he whispered as he stared at the smooth skin that covered his face. Oh how Ed longed to ravish that magnificent skin. Ed leaned in closer "I love you" he whispered in Envy's ear.

CHAPTER 3 – DEATH

"ENVY! ENVY!" the door burst open as Wrath ran into the room and began jumping on the bed to wake up the oldest sin. He wasn't paying attention when he jumped on Envy's hands and jumped off the bed. Noticing He had woken up.

"WAKE UP!" he screamed at the two and back up, keeping his grin on his face, ignoring Ed at the moment.

"God damn it!" he screamed in pain over his crushed hand. "WRATH!" he looked at him angrily "what the hell are you doing in here?"

"I heard lots of noises last night! I'm going to tell everyone!" he emphasized his point by spreading his arms as far as they could, being a cocky little kid also.

Envy jumped off the bed and literally kicked wrath out of the room. He calmed down and turned to Ed and smiled "Hello there" he winked, remembering everything from the night before. He sat down beside Ed and grinned.

Still unsure of Envy's intentions, Ed looked at him and gave a smug look, trying to be the more dominant one. Envy wrapped his fingers around the back of Ed's neck and pushed his lips onto the boy, probing his tongue and winning the battle. Ed did mind, but didn't protest.

After the unexpected kiss, Ed sat beside Envy and just started at the ground. "Hmm…" Envy started "I think I'll have you clean today" he hooked a finger under Ed's chin and made him look into his purple eyes "You won't mind will you?" he asked laughing. Ed didn't have a choice but to follow Envy's requests. Or else Envy would kill his dear brother. "I have a special outfit for you too" he added in, not telling Ed what it looked like.

"Clean, like what?" he asked looking into Envy's eyes and melting his touch. He placed his hand on Envy's lap and smiled "what ever you want cleaned, I'll clean it" he smiled.

"Good." he got up, pulling Ed to his feet, surprisingly, Ed was a lot shorter then Envy, so he had a fun time mocking the shorter kid in his mind "You must be hungry," he started pulling Ed by force out of the room.

Ed has always wondered in his mind if Envy stayed true to his word. Casually asking, "What ever happened to Al?" he asked a bit shy, it didn't fit his personality of usual screams and rants about his height and why he hated milk.

"Later," he avoided the question bringing Ed down to the kitchen he had a bad plan in mind, to shatter Ed's heart into million pieces. See, the thing with Envy was that he was a malicious creature only out to destroy the lives that get in his way. He never enjoyed Ed's company, he just wanted to get in his pants and see how far he could push the boy, which already happened. Now Envy had planned to tell Ed that he had already killed Ed's precious brother shortly after they made the deal.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked getting back into his usual cruel tone. He began to dig through the cupboards to make something to eat.

"Anything," Ed began to get worried by Envy's returning mood. It couldn't be true, or was Envy just using Ed as a sex toy? He wondered. He gazed at the window and noticed how nice of a day it was. He looked at envy and smiled "what are you making?"

Envy looked at Ed, the time was getting close that Envy grew tired of him and all of his questions. He thought that he should get rid of Ed soon, or shut him up somehow. "You'll see," he said with his back facing Ed.

When Envy finished making the food he dropped it less then gracefully on the table and smiled as he hugged Ed's neck from behind. Now fully tired of Ed, he let out the secret, and he meant too "I never answered your question, what happened to your brother? Simple Edward…" he licked Ed's jaw line "He ended up in Gluttony's stomach" he laughed, being completely serious as he latched his mouth on Ed's neck once again, drawing blood, not noticing the empty expression on Ed's face.

"What, could it be? No, it can't! Envy, how could you!" Ed thought as he stood still, he never even got to have any food and after hearing the news that his brother had been killed. Everything went black, his mood, life, and eyes. Everything dear to him had abandoned. What life was left to live when you're all alone? He thought as he lowered his arms to the side and looked down "you…killed him?"  
"Yes my dear, and soon, your time shall come as I am growing tired of you, " he ran his hand down Ed's cheekbone.

Thinking that the only way he could survive this was to destroy all of them. He kept quiet and does what Envy wanted for the day. Night shall come swiftly if he did as he was told. Then will be his time to strike.

All through the day, Envy had given Ed hard tasks to complete, cleaning the entire mansion in a very revealing female maid outfit as Envy occasionally smacked him on the ass. Still enjoying fondling Ed, Envy gave him another task after the cleaning. Still in the maid uniform, Ed was forced to do multiple sex favours on Envy's body. Hatred growing back with every passing second "only until night" he kept saying to himself as he was continually abused.

Not being able or the pleasure to eat for many days, Ed grew tired easily and was tired out after the forced favours. Envy decided to feed him something, and just that small amount of food was enough for Envy to make Ed fix the roof. After many hours of pure hell. Ed didn't think he had enough energy to go on with his plan. He collapsed on the couch after and fell asleep. Not for long as Envy jumped on Ed and straddled his waist "Wake up my toy" he forced the dead tired Ed into a sitting position and made him get off the couch where he was led into the kitchen for a real meal.

He was too tired to eat so he fell asleep on the tabletop and didn't wake up until He was rudely awoken yet again by the other sins. Envy told Ed to go to sleep, he was tired of Ed being lazy and that he would join him later for his last night alive.

Worried that he wouldn't have enough energy to kill Envy and the other sins. Ed

Went upstairs, being sneaky, he had snuck a sharp knife under the hem of his skort, so when the time did come, he was prepared. As he lay in bed, scared for his life, he held the knife in one hand, ready to attack when Envy tried to kill him.

After eating, Envy made his way up to the bedroom Ed was 'sleeping' in. smiling smugly and getting ready to kill the blonde merely because he bored Envy. He slid into the bed and wrapped his arms around Ed tightly.

Feeling Envy behind him, Ed held the knife tightly and pretended to wake up "Envy?" he asked.

"Quiet, enjoy your last moment" he squeezed tighter until Ed began to feel pain. _'Just a bit more'_ he thought as he slowly turned around facing Envy. Tightly holding the knife he gave Envy a glare and said "You aren't going to kill me yet!" he held the knife and with one quick motion stabbed him in the stomach. Envy let go in pain and rolled over, giving Ed the chance to sit on top of him. Envy struggled, but the boy held him down as he continued to stab. Stabbing envy everywhere, Ed didn't show any emotion on his face as he killed Envy. After getting covered in blood and believing he killed envy, Ed left the room in a panic to go destroy Wrath and Greed. 'First Greed' he thought running in Greed's room and with a quick motion, began stabbing him with all his might, getting covered in blood even more, he left to finish the job. Doing the exact same thing to Wrath also.

Suffering from great fatigue, Ed took his sweet time to destroy everything in the mansion, being as destructive as he could be. Setting small fires here and there he went to the kitchen and threw all the alcohol in the fires, causing major explosions. Thinking only how this mansion and the creatures inside caused him such pain gave him strength to finish the job.

Seeing the masterpiece he created by destroying the mansion, Ed left out of the front door, soaked in the sinner's blood. Such a foul smell, worse then that of the average human. Hatred consuming his soul, not satisfied by this work he continued walking foreword. Not giving a chance to look back.

A sword came flying in the air, with a quick decision, it flew towards Edward's unsuspecting back. He had no chance to dodge the attack as he heard the air being cut by the sound. He closed his eyes tight as the sword brutally tore through his flesh and impaled him directly in his heart. He let a tear drop as he fell on the cold pressed earth. He landed on his back as he saw a figure approaching him. In his last minute of life, he gathered his strength and his vision became clear for a second. His eyes widened as he saw the deadly ghost. He took the sword and tore it out of Ed's heart "I told you if you left, things would only get harder" he snickered. He bent down watching Ed die "When will you learn that homunculi can't be killed by simple kitchen utensils" he slapped Ed's face, watching the colour drain from his face. "Equivalent exchange never applied in this situation".

The last words escaping his bleeding mouth, Ed managed to say, "Go rot in hell Envy!" he spat a bloody gob at him.

That last insult was enough to push Envy over the top as he grabbed the sword and stabbed it deep within Edward's neck, killing the boy instantly.

Envy started walking away, satisfied that he was able to once and for all kill Edward; now nothing was holding him back from his true goal.

35


End file.
